


Befriending the Mad Dog

by wolfhunter777



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhunter777/pseuds/wolfhunter777
Summary: It's fine to hate as long as he doesn't know. Memoirs of Seha from Nata. [x-post from FanFiction.net]





	Befriending the Mad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is usually not something I would have wrote. I prefer writing humor but I really like this story when I first wrote and posted it on FF.net. I really hope all of you enjoy it.

It started when they first met.

He hated that concerned side of his.  
 _“Hey, are you-uhh-alright?”  
“Shut up! You’re lucky I have to go. Things won’t be the same next time!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that it was because he didn’t want to believe in it.

He hated that naive side of his.  
 _“Maybe you have a different opinion...but I don’t want to fight you.”  
“Tch. idiot...”_  
He didn’t want him to know that it was because he didn’t want him to lose it.

He hated working with others.  
 _“Tch. Do I have to work with you?”  
“Hey. We are a team now.”_  
He didn’t want him to know that he didn’t want to be hurt when people forget about him.

He hated fighting together with him.  
 _“You’ll get in the way! Just go over there and play your games or something!”  
“Hey…!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that he was afraid of people getting hurt because of him.

He hated his relaxed attitude.  
 _“I won’t interfere with you. So go ahead. Do as you wish.”  
“...What? What happened to you?”  
“Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m fine. You can do what your heart pleases.”_  
He didn’t want him to know that it was because he didn’t know how to react.

He hated fighting enemies together with him.  
 _“Well, at least we won. Our...team. We won.”  
“Y-you bastard!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that he enjoyed fighting together.

He hated the food he cooks.  
 _“I can make a burger pretty quick. I was getting hungry myself, so this is perfect!”  
“I-I said I don’t need it! Listen to me, will ya?”_  
He didn’t want him to know that it was because it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten.

He hated competing with him.  
 _“I must say the match ended in a draw.”  
“What? Then we can’t decide who won!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that he was the only one who he acknowledged as his equal.

He hated doing missions together with him.  
 _“But it was kind of fun. Doing a mission with you.”  
“What? Are you crazy? Shut up and get lost!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that he enjoyed doing missions with him.

He hated playing games on his console.  
 _“Wow, you are so good at shooting games! Show me how you play, so that I can learn something from it!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that it was one of the few common grounds between them.

He hated being depended on by him.  
 _“I’ll count on you. Take the lead, Nata!”_  
He didn’t want him to know how scared he was on failing.

He hated that caring side of his.  
 _“Dude, it’s good that you’re eliminating monsters, but don’t overdo it. Take a break.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do! Mind your own business!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that it made him happy that he cared about him.

He hated being forced to do things.  
 _“What have you done to Nata? Whatever you did, undo it right now!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that he was scared that he would be forced to kill him.

He hated facing death.  
 _“Stop, Nata! If you go any further, your body will break!”_  
He didn’t want him to know that it was because he knew that he would cry.

He hated to depend on him.  
 _“Do whatever it takes to bring her safe! If she dies, the old man will get all sad and whine all day. Ugh, I am not looking forward to seeing that at all! Do your best to save her, you hear me?”_  
He didn’t want him to know that he was afraid of the consequences if he fails.

He hated being near him.  
 _“Please don’t let me down.”  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“I started thinking that you’re actually better than I thought.”_  
He didn’t want him to know that he was one of the people he didn’t want to disappoint.

He hated borrowing his treasure.  
 _“Can I use it? You know, your game console.”_  
“Why? Do you want to play a game?”  
“Heh. It’s a good time killer.”  
He didn’t want him to know that it was only so he would always return to him.


End file.
